The Pretties
by Sydney 'n' Shadae
Summary: The Pretties have ruled Ashton Prep, and aren’t going to change that. But what happens when Jessette’s cousin, Kara moves into her penthouse, spoiling their plans.The Pretties will take action… but will Jessette defend her own flesh and blood?
1. You Know I'll Find Out

**_HEY EVERYONE! This is a new story we are writing TOGETHER! You may know Sydney as Sydney Herrerra, and Shadae as AlphaShadae. We've been working on this story for almost a month together, emailing and messaging back and forth. Hope you like it!_**

**S****kye Demetra Messerschmidt**: (No relation to Brett Messerschmidt WHATSOEVER!): With buttery blond hair and Tiffany box blue eyes, with pillow full lips she is easily hailed the most popular girl at elite Ashton Preparatory School. Skye's mother is an actress and is famous for starring in movie productions. Her father, on the other hand owns a large company that funds for upcoming stars. She's the head cheerleader at Ashton Prep and isn't really in any mood, to change that fact. She's also the alpha of the Pretties. When Kara comes to Ashton and takes it by storm, collecting all the hearts of boys, she starts to take action; there was no way that she and her friends weren't going to take Kara down faster than a pair of jeans going out of season. Even if her relationship with her current boyfriend is falling apart, despite her numerous attempts to fix their relationship. But what happens when she hears and sees for herself that Kara is after her boyfriend?

**Jessette Lenora Banks**: Sly, cunning and beautiful she tends to find out information about a new student before everyone else that is except for the principal. She's described as slender, ethereally beautiful and perfect in many aspects. Of course, Jessette has many secrets and that revolve around her relation to Kara and the fact that she's staying at her uncle's house until her parents return from Europe. Jessette is determined to keep that a secret. She has waist length layered black hair and violet eyes. When she first started Ashton Prep, she'd had more boyfriends than leopards have spots. Although back then Skye's friendship with her a little rocky but they'd gotten along quite well later on. Her father is the governor of Virginia and her stepmother is a famous fashion designer. She's currently dating nobody at the moment.

**Brett Milan ****Rhindholt**: Preppy, and cute she's somebody you wouldn't want to catch in the middle of a catfight. She knows every single martial art move known to man and perfected each one by the time she had reached the age of seven. When you mess with this girl, you get messed up. Brett's parents aren't as filthy rich as Skye or Jessette, but her parents are so rich they own two pieces of land in Europe and one in Australia.  
Despite her spunky attitude she is really a sweetheart-when she wants to be. Even with her tinted gold, bright hot red hair and her sexy smoky gray eyes, she debatably has most problems in her love life, never able to keep a boyfriend down for too long. But there is one guy she has her eye on. He's cute, funny, and nice. What's wrong? He's four years older than her. The problem with Ashton Preparatory is that people are always around to find out your secrets regardless of where your whereabouts are.

**Lashaye Chloe Pearson**: Her (seemingly) soft personality and party girl attitude makes her known around APA and that gives her an advantage; with her soft front, she tends to be the sneakiest of the Pretties and delivers more gossip than anyone else. She has straight chin length brown hair in angular cut with a longer right wing, innocent blue eyes that slightly are lavender when she stands in the right lighting, and a permanent light brown tan from her times when she lived in Maui. She'd joined the Pretties when she started sixth grade, and which was the time when Skye was recruiting new members, and in her belief, she thinks that three people do not make up a clique so she recruited dancer Lashaye.

_**And meet the infamous Kara West…**_

**Kara Amelie West**: She wants to become the new It girl but her hopes go down when she meets the famous Skye Messerschmidt, who rules the school and has no intention of changing that fact regardless of whether Kara is rich, gorgeous and has enormous D cups or not she will never be **that **girl. She is rather tall and thin; with a face models aspire to have with shoulder length blond hair and bright green eyes that always shine with amusement. She is destined to make herself them most popular girl and at the same time trying to befriend the A-list girl, Kara and wants to join their little clique of friends, the Pretties people call the them and sometimes somebody would make some lame joke that would result to laughing with fun and envy. And then she meets Sam Falls, one of the hottest boys at school. She flirted with him a little, but then finds out at the last minute that he's also dating Skye. Kara's interests include singing, and becoming a singer. She even has made her own CD that peaked the charts at #56 before she was kicked out of previous middle school in France. She knows it will take hard work, dedication, and a killer wardrobe to become…a Prettie.

**CHAPTER ONE:  
You Know I'll Find Out-I Always Do**

_**~Skye~  
**_**(****Song: Party In The USA-Miley Cyrus****)**

Skye fiddled with a lock of honey blond hair, and inspected it for split ends, her face frowning as she spoke into the Env3 in her manicured right hand. One of her best friends, Jessette Banks had just given her the lamest excuse for why she couldn't come along on the Pretties tri-weekly shopping expedition.

And today was probably one of the worst days too. The Pretties were hosting the very last summer party of the break. The theme was going to be On The Beach. It was classic, chic, and fabulous all at the same time. Perfect swimsuits were a must.

"What do you mean you can't come," Skye demanded. Trips like these were almost mandatory to remain in her ultra-exclusive crew. "Two day's from today is the last day before summer break is over. Finito. The whole day was planned out perfectly. First we'd go to the spa and get our hair deep-conditioned, straightened and trimmed go on a shopping bonanza, go back to my house and relax then get head over to your parents penthouse for the party."

Although their school, Aston Preparatory Academy was a boarding school, the school was near home so if a quick trip to visit the family was needed, they could easily ring their parents that they call the school for a quick outing day. Since it was summer, they were all at home.

"I know," Jessette sounded bummed. "My folks completely sprung this on me out of the moon. The luncheon is going to be totally boring. It's just going to be adults sitting around talking about boring adult topics while you girls are going to be hitting up Marc, Juicy, and Henri. I'm dying just thinking about it. And Armani Exchange had the cutest sweater dress that I saw online. I was planning on getting it."

Skye pictured her friend lying face-up on the king sized bed in her vacation villa, the white silk sheets rumpled with her jet-black hair fanning around her face and had to smile. It was bad to be glad for someone's unhappiness, but Skye felt better knowing that Jess was sad. It assured her she wasn't completely blowing off Skye, Brett and Lashaye for nothing. But she still felt something else was going on.

"And more bad news." Jessette paused and Skye became nervous.

"What? What's the bad news?"

"Mum said we couldn't use the penthouse because of the luncheon. I tried to reason with them but my parents won't budge a smidge," Jess replied in her light British accent. Of all the days Jessette's parents don't use the penthouse, except when her parents need alone time or are having a huge party, they decide to use it today. So typical. "Would your parents be willing to host it at your place?"

"What's going on," Skye asked. "Something is definitely up; spill."

"What do you mean," Jessette responded with alarm. "Nothing's up. I just have to go to that lunch." Skye knew there was something more, but she decided to leave it at, "You know I'll find out-I always do."

"Believe me, absolutely nonentity is going on, up, down, or diagonals," Jessette swore.

"Fine," Skye responded curtly. "Oh and I have a better place. How about The Scene? They'll already have a DJ so we don't have to pay for Frankie to spin. We'd just have to rent out the VIP room."

"Isn't it sort of last minute though? Do you think they'd let us do that?"

Skye scoffed. "That's what's so fabulous about being us. We're one of the most powerful people in Carrol. No way in hell would they have the nerve to say no."

"True. All right so the party's on at The Scene. Should I update our blog so people will know?"

"Yessir. Now let's talk about something else," Skye suggested.

"Did you see Rya Villa walking past Froth on Wednesday?" Froth was popular hangout for teens in Carrol, New Hampshire.

"Yes," Skye exclaimed, a grin now spreading on her face now that the conversation was on something she loved to do: Gossip.

"Total you wannabe! She wore the same earrings, and Juicy Tracksuit as you. How much do you want to bet she says she had it first even though I was so positive she was at the Galleria the day you bought it?"

"You saw her too," Skye screeched. "I thought I was seeing things and didn't say anything because I don't want to look crazy."

"She's such a stalker, for real," Jessette agreed.

"Rya should take it up as a career." The girls laughed together.

The discussion continued, shifting from person to person, sports and clothes for 3 more hours until Skye looked at her wall clock and saw the time was fifteen minutes to 11 and she was hungry, her flat stomach growling from deprivation of breakfast.

"Hey Jessette," she cut in, "I'm going to go now, girlie. Say hi to your mom and dad and good luck with the luncheon. Bye Pretty!"

"Bye Pretty! Talk to you later babe and I'll be at the club 4:30 to help set up," Jessette promised.

"All right. Luvs, hugs and kisses?"

"Luvs, hugs and kisses."

Skye hung up the walked over to her desk on the far side of her pentagon-shaped room, loving how her red painted toes felt in her new plush lavender carpet. Purple was her decided new favorite color of the school year and she was going full out this year. Mixing silver here and there with a few crème pieces her room was a work of art.

She moved the mouse to turn the black screen to light and went to Google.

**Number of The Scene teen club in Carrol, New Hampshire **

About a million links showed up. "I've really got to start using Bing." She knew that if she started using Bing, if word got out, Bing would be the most popular search engine-no website- in New Hampshire. Skye was that cool.

"555-3121," she repeated as she punched the number in her phone. After two rings a guy picked up and said, "The Scene teen club, the most popular teen club in all of New Hampshire. This is Quinton, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Skye Messerschmidt," she exaggerated her last name and the guy reacted like she hoped.

"Oh, yes, hello Miss Messerschmidt. What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to make use of your VIP room tonight," she replied in a stately manner.

"Well there was supposed to be a bachelorette party going on…" Quinton trailed off. "Uhm, let me get my manager."

"Of course."

After a few seconds, a man's voice came up on the phone. "Hello, I'm Mr. Roldona. You said your name was Messerschmidt?"

Skye had this in the bag. "That's correct. Skye Messerschmidt."

"Ah, yes. I understand you want to use our VIP room? Well the problem with that is, we've had this bachelorette party planned for about a week."

"I'm sure _Uncle Richard _will be just fine with me taking the room," she persuaded. He wasn't really her uncle, but Skye's father was fond of making connections and became instant friends with Richard Stats, the owner of The Scene. Uncle Richard came over for dinner all the time so Skye knew him pretty well. "Would you like me to call him while you're on the line," she asked with innocence laced with evil.

"Uncle Richard? You're his niece," Mr. Roldona questioned apprehensively.

"No, but I'm as close to him as one."

"Just one moment then. Quinton," he barked. "Call Ms. Devachian and tell her we accidentally double-booked the room and can't host her party anymore. No more than that." He paused and a muffled voice spoke in the background. "Yes, I know we didn't before but now we did. Go! The room is now free for you to use. Is there anything about it I should know, like a theme and how many guests are invited so we can have our chef prepare dishes, on the house, of course."

Skye told him the theme, "On the Beach," and how she wanted things arranged along with how many guests would be attending which was forty-five.

"The party will begin at six and end at three. Do you have all that Mr. Roldana?"

"Yes Miss Messerschmidt, I've got it all down from the color of the shells to the brand of sand, everything will be faultless. But the club opens at eight and closes at one.

"But you'll open it early and close it late, right?"

"Right."

"Great! If this party sucks, it's on you. I have go now Mr. R, but thank you!"

"Abso-," he started, but Skye hung up on him before he finished. _That's taken care of, and now…I'm going to go eat some Cheerios.  
_

** -Pretties-**

_**~Jessette~**_

_**(Song: Beautiful Liar-Beyoncé & Shakira)**_

She breathed a sigh of relief. Skye wasn't mad at her and even though she knew the blond still suspected something, Jessette had at least put it to rest for the day. Tomorrow she would see Skye, Lashaye and Brett who would be so excited to see her; they would forget she had blown them off. And the presents she bought each of them from Neiman Marcus should suffice as a proper sorry.

As much as she loved Skye, she was glad she had to hang up. It was almost noon and something ten times bigger than a luncheon was happening. Her lame as hell cousin, Kara West was going to attend Ashton Prep with Brett, the school where her group of besties, the Pretties, ruled undeniably. She didn't want to be even slightly associated with Kara.

She was a complete loser with no color coordination whatsoever. She has enough money, it's not like she was living at Woodacre Hills, the medium-class neighborhood right next to The Estates. Kara was almost as rich as Brett and yet, since the last time she saw her, which was two years ago, back when they were still in seventh grade, she dressed like she was the daughter of a farmer, and Jessette a model of the Fashion Week runway.

"What a loser," Jessette laughed out loud, remembering her cousin's outfit of a too-tight Hello Kitty top that rolled over her pudgy stomach, ill-fitting Seven's jeans, and Converse high-tops. Brett hopped off the bed, her naturally straight black hair, now in a curly mass falling softly just above her waist. She couldn't wait to get Kara in private so she could cackle at the train wreak that was sure to come. Right now, she had to focus on looking good, lest amusement crawl her way.

She padded over to her walk-in closet organized by style, brand, and color, it made every thing so much easier to find. Pencil skirt, suit or dress, jeans? She hated wearing skirts. And suits are a dare wear unless you're over thirty. "Jeans it is." _Should I wear True Religions, 7 For All Man Kind, Lucky Brand or Citizen's of Humanity?_ _Citizens_, she mentally shouted. She placed a slender finger on her chin deciding on a style. So many to choose from! Skinny jeans were casual, yet, when worn correctly, are elegant too. Finally, while her gray eyes scanned the rack she found what she was looking for.

"Aha!" Ash colored straight-legged jeans with tears and holes here and there. For her top she had a slouchy black cardigan with a gray tank top underneath and red Tory Burch flats to bring in a flash of color with a matching red hair barrette. Silver hoops, her Alphas necklace, and a diamond Tiffany bracelet, and a small red Prada tote were all that was needed.

She pressed an intercom button on the side of the door. Their maid, Hannah, that attended to them said, "Yes, Miss Carmichael?"

"Hannah, please iron the clothing on my bed, I will be taking a shower," she ordered offhandedly.

"Yes at once. You will need fresh towels, I presume?"

The towels she had used that morning were soggy and in a wet pile on the bathroom floor so that were a, "Yes."

"Right away Miss Carmichael."

"Thank you Hannah," she replied.

"You're welcome."

She headed over to her Mac laptop and typed in the blog address. Everyone at school read it feverishly. For D-listers, it was the only way to get closer to the Pretties.

**Hey everyone! Pretties here to tell you that our party has been called off! Just kidding :D! Our end of the summer party is plenty on. ****Everyone who is anyone is invited. We're entering the freshmen year at APA, so why not celebrate it?!****The party starts at 6 and goes into the early morning of 3 am! Woohoo! The only difference is instead of being at Chez Banks, the party will be held at The Scene, the teen club. There will be a VIP room for all party invites to hang out in and get it on, on the dance floor. Invitations are mandatory for entrance into the room. Raybans will be given to guests at the party. There are only forty-five so there is no excuse for more than 45 people to have them. We will be wearing Chanel sunglasses, like the true VIP's we are. And for party crashers, as I said above, invitations will be mandatory. Each invitation has a sensor in it so forgeries will be impossible. For invitees, no +1's will be allowed or you AND your plus one will be thrust to outside the room. And Rya, when stalking someone at Juicy Couture, it's best to NOT be seen. Just a hint ;). Hope to see you tonight! **

**Love for life,**

**The Pretties.**

Jessette pressed save and made sure it showed up on the Website then rolled her neck then walked into the bathroom to begin her pre-party preparations relaxing and beautifying, trying not to think of what her friends were doing at that very moment.

She slid into the bathtub, her black hair resting on top of her head. As she closed her eyes all she saw was all the fantabulous clothing she'd be missing out on buying.

"This isn't working," she muttered to herself.

"Honey? Kara's plane just arrived. She'll be here in an hour and a half. Please make sure you're ready to go out," her mother's voice said from the intercom.

Instead of traveling from Georgia to New Hampshire with her parents, Kara would be coming alone. Her parents decided that Ashton Prep was the best school for her to attend since the private school Kara attended in Georgia was mediocre.

Jess pressed a button on the side of the tub. "Sure Mum. I'll be ready."

"Thanks dah-ling," her mother replied in her British accent Jessette inherited from her.

"Mmm." Jessette attempted to unwind for fifteen minutes but it wasn't working so she just decided to go and get dressed and, once again, cursed her cousin for ruining yet another good thing.

** -Pretties- **

_**~Brett~**_

_**(Song: Shut Up and Drive-Rihanna)**_

Brett's gray eyes watched as sleek silver Mercedes she'd never seen before, slid up her driveway and a long tan hand that could only belong to one person, waved out the window.

Rolling the Teen Vogue she had been flipping through and placing it in her Kate Moss bag, she jumped up from the chaise she was lounging in on the front lawn and made her way down the concrete ground, her light purple push down boots with a slight heel, click-clacked on the pavement.

"Hey Blue," she trilled greeting Skye with their nickname for her, as in blue-sky. "Nice car Terry," she greeted Skye's uber-cute and 17-year-old driver. "It new?"

"Mr. Messerschmidt is very generous," he grinned back.

Brett smiled and lowered her lashes then turned back to Skye. "Where are we hitting up today?"

Skye offered her a toothy beam. "Hi Jess! I was thinking…Juicy Couture, Henri Bendel, Saks Fifth Avenue, Bloomingdale, and wherever else we feel like going. But terrible news; J isn't back yet. She has some lunch party her parents suddenly decided to throw."

Brett petted the side French braid she had done that morning. It made changing in the dressing rooms so much easier without her thick mass of red hair getting in the way. "That doesn't sound like Mr. and Mrs. Banks at all. You know how uptight they are. To spring something like that is weird." _Something else must have happened. _Her gossip senses were tingling. She always knew when a huge story was breaking. That was her role in the Pretties. To get the gossip and then Lashaye would spread it like wildfire.

Skye leaned back and took a sip of her cold Evian, her gold hair gleaming in the early afternoon light. Brett sighed internally. Skye was so lucky to have the most perfect blond hair in the world. She never had any problems with frizz like Brett had if she didn't use anti-frizz cream every two days. And although Brett didn't believe that blonds had more fun, guys sure did, as Skye was once booked this year for two weeks straight going on a date with a different guy each day. Sure, Brett's appearance was just as, if not, more beautiful than Skye's classic California-girl look, but she seemed to have that special…something that made people flock and listen to her. Brett could only wish she could know what that something was.

"B…Brett!"

She snapped out of her own thoughts to find that Skye had been saying her name for the past minute.

"Sorry Skye. I was daydreaming. What were you saying?"

"Could you call Shay and tell her we'll be at her place in, like, two minutes?" As she said this, Skye was texting furiously on her cell phone. _Why can't you do it?_ Brett wanted to ask. But she knew a question like that could give her, the Look so instead she answered with a, "Sure!"

Skye flashed her another smile then went back to typing.

Brett sighed softly and retrieved her iPhone. "Hello?"

"Hey La-la! We'll be at your door in a minute, kay?"

"Fab. I'll be waiting," she replied, and the girls hung up.

Right then, Skye's phone buzzed with a new text and as she read it, she giggled. _What could be so funny on a screen? _Brett wondered?

She leaned over to read it. "Who are you texting anyway?"

"Parker, Dean, Lola, and Ellie," Skye prattled off.

"Oh." Brett slipped out her phone to check her messages. **(1) New Message **She wasn't a loser after all! At least that's what she thought before she read it.

**ATT: Your phone bill for this month is: $230.09**

Well that was a bust. Still, she pretended to type back to someone knowing a text would come in that the text wasn't sent and then she'd continue the process until someone really did text or call her. That shouldn't take long…right?

Right?!

** -Pretties-  
**

_**~Lashaye~**_

_**(Song: Say Goodbye-Chris Brown)**_

Lashaye absentmindedly pushed the brunette hair out of her face and behind her ear. The gossip mill had been running a little dry since it was summer and the Pretties hadn't really seen anyone from school except to bump into them while shopping, or maybe at The Scene, the teen club in downtown Carrol. Shopping time was valuable time, so usually the classic banter like, "Hi. How was your summer," and, "I love your outfits," were exchanged, and you couldn't talk over the loud music at The Scene.

Before she could wallow in her gossip-drudge any longer, Skye and Brett pulled up in a Mercedes. "Bye Mom! Remember, I've got that party I'm hosting then I staying over at Skye's so I wont' be home."

Her mother poked her head out from the staircase. "Ok. Bye sweetheart! And if you find time to, practice your pirouette; it was a little sloppy yesterday in class." Anya Pearson taught the advance Pointe class at Dance Revolves, where Lashaye took classes. "And don't forget your father is coming home tomorrow." Lashaye's father was a huge businessman and was always leaving on an important trip, only staying at home for maybe two weeks or less than that at a time. Shay didn't mind though; as long as she could use her Visa, she was fine.

An impatient horn beeped outside, telling her to hurry up. Lashaye grabbed the doorknob and assured her mother she wouldn't forget and would be home.

Her mother paused and gave her a skeptical look. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Lashaye glanced down at her outfit consisting of an ivory top from Alexander McQueen and matching mini skirt to show off her– even darker –tan. On her feet were gold Miu Miu flats that had a tiny brown bow. On her wrist were three wide wooden bracelets that clanked softly when she moved and gold hearts in her earlobes. Her little brown Kate Spade bag had drawstrings to close it and they were pulled tightly. She looked back up at her mother, "What's wrong with my outfit," she inquired. _Am I too color coordinated? Too much brown, not enough gold? Should I go change my outfit completely? _

"The skirts a little short." Oh, that. Her mother was always on her back that her clothes were too revealing when in reality, they weren't. Shay was an inch shorter than her friends, which, to her tall mother seemed like a foot so her clothes were always too small.

Another beep. "Goodbye mother!" She hurried out the door before her mother could say anything else.

She power-walked to the silver car waiting for her and before she touched to door, it flung open. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Pearson," Skye chastised her.

Lashaye slid in. "I know, I know. Mom would not stop talking." She leaned forward to see Brett sipping a can of diet Pepsi through a straw. "Hey Bre. I like your hair! Mind if I copy."

"Sure go ahead. Want me to help you out? I've got extra scrunchies in my bag." Brett smiled brightly at Lashaye. The two were super close, clicking almost instantly when Lashaye walked through the doors of Ashton Preparatory Academy and saw they had the same Marni boho bag. Skye didn't like her at first, but when she saw that Brett really liked her, she was willing to put all hatred aside and get to know Lashaye.

"Move over Skye so Brett can braid my hair," Lashaye told a steadily texting Skye who slid to the side seats so Brett could come closer.

After thirty seconds, Skye's driver, Terry looked at them in the rearview mirror. "What are the plans today ladies?"

Lashaye knew that Brett must have been blushing. As much as she denied it, Lashaye knew Brett had a thing for Terry. Who wouldn't with his smoldering brown eyes, crooked grin and fit body. But he was too old for her; at least for now. But Brett was head over heels smitten with the boy. But it never seemed to be more that just undetectable flirting, so Lashaye never worried much.

"We're going to the spa to get hair, nails, and massages done. Shopping for the first day and then heading back to my place where the party is going to be."

Terry chuckled. "Haven't you done enough shopping this break?"

"Yeah, but that was summer. We're shopping for light autumn, then a few early winter items," Brett replied, tying Lashaye's braid.

"That sounds intense," Terry teased.

"Oh, it is."

Patting her silky smooth hair, Lashaye butt in. "Hold on, back track. I thought the party was going to be at Jessette's."

Skye sighed. "It was supposed to be, but her parents are having a luncheon and they don't want kids coming over later."

Brett groaned. "Where's the party going to be now?"

"The Scene."

I shrugged. "I guess that's not so bad. It could be worse. All of our parents could have said no to the party."

"True. We've got the VIP room to ourselves at seventy-five percent off, courtesy of Uncle Richard and my last name."

"That's first-class babe. And they're letting us come at 4:30 to set up, right," Brett wanted to know.

Skye shook her head. "Nope. We come in at six."

"How are we supposed to set up, O Mighty Messerschmidt," I put in sarcastically. "That's when the party starts."

Skye pulled out a compact mirror from Mac and checked her reflection, reapplying a coat of lip-gloss. "They're going to set up for us. All we have to do is show up."

I sighed. No arguing that. "Excellent. So party on!"

Brett held one hand up. "Wait one second. How are people going to know to go to the club? No way can we get out forty-five invites out by six, even with your name Skye."

Skye smiled. "Already thought of. I had Jess update our blog. You know everyone in school reads that, so news should get around."

I looked over at Skye. "You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Let's see…it's twelve right now and the party starts at six. We have to be there early and including driving time…" Brett scrunched her face in concentration.

"We can shop until roughly…5:00. Then we should head to Skye's house since it only 15 minutes away, get dressed, make up, and hair will already be done so we'll just head over to The Scene at 4:30 to make sure everything is in place," I calculated.

"Great!" She grinned. "I have to take care of my girls." She reached into her purple drawstring bag and pulled out her Visa black card. And my favorite credit card." She gave Visa a big kiss, leaving a glossy lip print while we all laughed.

"Girls," Terry groaned.

"Shut up Terry," we chorused together.

"Ok, ok. Here we are, the Galleria. When should I get you guys?" Terry stopped the car in front of the mall.

"5:00; and don't be late," Skye trilled, sliding out the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye!" Brett and I got out and Terry drove off.

I shot Skye a look. "He's meeting his girlfriend of the week, Tracy McNills."

Terry was fond of girls, which was good since girls were fond of him. As soon as he broke up with a girl, another was waiting on his doorstep.

"Well ladies, where to first," Brett asked. She looked really cute with a green long sleeve top that was tucked into a flowy, high-waist light brown flowered skirt that hit two inches above her knees and was cinched at the waist with a chocolate brown belt with two buckles. On her feet was light gray suede knee high boots. She looked so country fresh with her curly red hair and tendrils sticking out here and there from her braid. Drop earrings shaped like stars

Skye was wearing a blue tube top that complemented her ocean blue eyes, dark wash True Religion short shorts, and lavender ankle boots that somehow elongated her legs. She wore silver hoops in her ears with a little stud in her second piercing. Her look said, "I'm hot and I know it." Judging by the looks of the high school guys driving by, they thought so too.

But that was Skye's job as an Alpha; to stay in the spotlight but not steal the spotlight completely. Lashaye was fine with that. She always thought the job of being an Alpha would be too much responsibility on her shoulders anyway.

Ignoring the boys catcalls to her, Skye turned to Lashaye and Brett and spoke two serious words.

"Let's shop."


	2. Mini Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Sydney and Shade here! WHOOHOO! We decided to give you a little more in case you really liked it. Sydney wrote this one. Remember to give us feedback when you read! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!   
**_

____

**MINI CHAPTER ONE:**

**_~Kara~_**

_**(Song: That's Not My Name-The Ting Tings**_)

Kara West leaned on the dark oak window frame of the large Une Étude Pines estate mansion, that belonged to her ultra-rich, Candace and Darien Banks, and their only child, the lovely violet eyed and black haired, Jessette Banks. She stared at the evenly cut grass in distaste, and rolled her neck to see a rather large waterfall beside the mansion.

Her Droid Eris rang, "That's Not My Name" by the Ting Tings blaring out. Kara checked the screen where a picture of her friend, Tracy, popped up. Kara pressed ignore; they'd talk later.

She walked towards the wooden steps, and knocked on the crystalline doors lightly, waiting, until a rather bulky, yet strikingly handsome man opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Kara West, I presume?" He smiled at her, showing off his laser-white teeth. "Your Mrs. Banks expected your arrival an hour ago."

Kara nodded audibly, as a loose tendril of blond hair fell between her sparkling green eyes, and in no intention of tucking it behind her ear.. "I'm sorry for my late arrival, my plane was delayed."

The butler moved aside, letting her step in inside the large hall. Clumps of maids bundled across the hall, one had spotted her and just as abruptly taken her oversized Louis Vuitton suitcase and had taken it upstairs the gold colored stairs, and reminded of her former house in Australia.

A black haired woman had emerged towards her, "Ah, Kara! It is pleasure to see you again. How are your parents doing?"

Her aunt's black hair was coiffed elegantly, and dressed in a Donna Karan dress, matched with a crimson silk shrug and a silver-and-pearl clasp in the middle of it. Although it looked quite flashy in her age, it made her look absolutely stunning, and made her ten years younger than she was.

My parents are just fine, and Atlanta's brill."


	3. If I Wanted To Negotiate

**CHAPTER TWO**

**If I Wanted To Negotiate I'd Be A Lawyer  
**

_**~Jessette~**_

_**(Song: We Are Family-**__**Sister **__**Sledge)**_

Jessette's perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed, as she pulled a single strand of jet black hair and twirled it around her index finger before letting it hang in her face before she said, "You can't be kidding with me."

Her mother glared at her, her blue eyes, the same shade at Jessette's piercing.

"You aren't kidding," Jessette replied flatly.

"Hon, she's just staying over for a couple of months," Jesse's mother, Lena Banks huffed impetuously. She was tired of the fact that she had to explain to her daughter at the fact that her cousin was going to move in into Jesse's penthouse in an hour. And if there was one thing that Jesse disliked, it was people invading her territory and her home of course. "They were supposed to stay at the Estate but I thought it would be better for my sanity if she had her own space. I know you both quarrel."

"But Mom, I already decided that my friends and I were going to use the penthouse this weekend." Jesse proclaimed firmly, clenching her fist under the dining table, but in the inside; she'd felt like a part of her just died and went to hell. Or this was just some really bad dream that she wanted to snap out of.

Her mother told her the penthouse Jessette and her friends had wanted to use to throw their annual end of the summer party was now unavailable because of, what? A fashion disaster? She'd been trying to convince her mother for the past hour ten minutes that Kara staying at their extra penthouse would be stupid, they should rent another hotel room. She already told her friends about the problem, but lied and said that her parents were hosting a luncheon there. It couldn't hurt to try though.

"I'm sorry dear but we've made arrangements with the West's since your uncle doesn't want Kara staying by herself in that big house," Lena replied sadly, knowing for that fact that Jesse wasn't quite ecstatic about the West's visiting their home.

"Isn't staying in the penthouse almost the same thing," she argued. There had to be _some _loophole.

"No." Her mother remained firm. "We're closer in case should something wrong happen."

"Now that's just wonderful," Jesse buried her face in her hands; her black hair covering her porcelain face. Now she knew that she had died and went to hell.

The West's were Jesse's family, and Jesse couldn't believe that she was related to such people. Kara West was the dreariest of the West's — no, she was the most pathetic creature to ever cease to exist. In Jesse's experience, in all honesty she knew that even the most deeply flawed individuals had something of value about them. Like an incredibly fat girl was an amazing swimmer, or a dumb person had a nice singing voice, or a complete social nerd could wipe anyone out in football.

But Kara West had absolutely nothing of value of, not that she could think of. She was thin, but not in the model type of way either. But she was so scrawny she made her best friend, Skye put to shame. But that wasn't the best thing about her either because her bones and elbows were visible under her incredibly pale skin it almost freaked the living daylights out of her. She had no hips, and no boobs; her chest was as flat as a billboard.

She also knew for the fact that she never shaved, despite the fact that she had blond hair; they were also long which reminded her about fat, hairy spiders. But that was far beside the point.

Sure, she'd lived in Miami before but that didn't mean that she'd spent hours of tanning and flirting with hot boys. Oh no, she spent her time catching up **on her reading**. Her face was so featureless and plain you would be able to see right through her, if that was even possible. Although, she had nice full lips but that didn't make up her lack of eyelashes.

Her clothes were beyond horrid, and they were even close to designer to speak of — once, she'd worn an extremely puffy sleeved Kelly green dress on picture day in second grade. Jesse had secretly stole her album and flipped through the pages, and she'd her class pictures and the best thing she'd even worn in her third grade picture day was overalls and an oversized tee underneath with bland grey socks and a pair of green shoes that made her want to puke.

How someone with almost as much money as Jessette herself, could dress so badly was unclear to Jessette.

"Alright, why don't use the pool or the gym?" Jerry offered earnestly. He slid into his leather jacket and walked through the door.

"Right, I can't just go up to Skye, Brett and Lashaye and tell them my stupid aunt and uncle are going to Europe and leaving their pathetic daughter behind to burden us, are taking up the penthouse and then my mother told me that we can use the gym room for a party?" Jesse snarled, colder than she'd anticipated but continued. "You know Todd is going to use the gym that night and his friends are staying over. So, the gym is a big no- no."

"You can always do it at either at Skye's, Brett's or at Lashaye's." Lena said defensively, her bluish violet eyes brimmed with the slightest hint of anger. "It is not obligatory that you and your friends are going to have your little fling at the penthouse. Now is it? I'm sure that Skye and your friends are going to understand that the penthouse is going to be used for a while."

Jesse's perfectly curved shoulders slumped in defeat. "We're using The Scene."

"Great! So what's the problem," Lena asked, her narrow eyes pointed at Jessette.

"Nothing I guess." Jesse walked up the stairs that curved around like a loop and walked down the long hallway towards that crystalline door to her room. She blinked her eyes, and scanned the room for her blackberry and found it sitting atop her bed. She stuffed it in her bag turned back to leave the room.

_Dingggggg-Dongggggg!_

"Jessette! Kara's here, come down and say hello," Lena's voice shouted from the intercom installed in Jesse's room.

"Great, now that's just pure brill." Jesse proclaimed in her sort of British accent as she checked her makeup and her outfit. Her black hair was straightened perfectly, and she'd just redone her highlights today. Her outfit was flawless.

It was time.

She flipped her hair back, and slowly made her way down the stairs like a princess at a balll. Her violet eyes had shone of disinterest that Kara was now at her home. Jesse liked to keep her inner feelings to herself, so she wasn't like the short-tempered type of people.

Kara's back was turned, talking with her uncle so she didn't see Jessette.

Jessette cleared her throat and Kara turned around, while Jessette face twisted into pure horror.

"Hello, it's nice to meet my cousin again." Kara smirked, blinking her long eyelashes.


	4. You Look Fabulous

_**Sydney wrote the main idea for this chapter and I edited it a little. R&R's please!!!!!! Tell us when you read, it lets us know to continue writing!**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**You Look Fabulous-Damn**

**~Jessette~**

_**(Song: Transform Ya-Chris Brown feat. Lil' Wayne & Swizz Beat)**_

Jesse kept a straight face; surely this was a huge mistake. Maybe if she closed her eyes and opened them again she'll see the old Kara in overalls, bland face, freckles and all.

But when she opened them, she only saw the new and improved Kara it almost hurt.

"It's really great to see you again Jess," Kara squealed, pulling Jessette in for a hug.

Jesse was confused as she held Kara by her skinny waist. What happened to her loser-blood cousin? Where were the mismatched outfits? The birds nest hair? _The flat chest_! This Victoria Secret model-material girl in front of her couldn't be Kara. As she pulled away, she cursed under her breath as she flipped her hair.

Kara better stay out of her way… or else. "Yeah…great. What's up," Jessette replied with nonchalance even though her stomach was churning.

"Oh, isn't it such this day just lovely? Jessette, why don't you take Kara up to your room where you girls can relax, then you must come and enjoy the lovely dinner Carmela has made. Then we'll take you to your penthouse." Lena said pleasantly.

Kara followed Jessette's lead up the stairs and down the hall. "Here we are," Jess announced in a monotone.

She stepped in and closed the door behind them. "So this is my-," Jessette began.

"Shut up," Kara replied rudely. Jessette raised her eyebrows in surprise. _What the hell was going on?_

"Excuse me?" _That was just a hallucination right? I know Kara West didn't just tell me to-_

"You heard me cuz! I was so sick of you making fun of me every family reunion that I did something about it. Turns out money and power can be made use of."

Jessette couldn't resist thinking _Duh_. She'd known that since she was three years old and wanted to play Cinderella in her preschool play.

"I began going for facials once every two weeks, manicures and pedicures became a necessity, and I hired a stylist to help me with my wardrobe malfunctions. My chest grew out, and I discovered makeup," Kara continued, her voice wavering slightly.

Jessette stared at her silently and Kara stared back with defiance in her eyes. "Well," Kara asked her. "You can't torment me anymore, about anything. You think you're all that, well news flash. YOU'RE NOT. What do you have to say to that?"

Jessette waited a beat then shrugged. "You look like a porn star, that's what I have to say."

Kara stared at her in disbelief then laughed. "Even when I'm pretty you have something to say. We're at the same level now, Jessette, and nothing you can say can bother me," replied intensely.

_Mayday, mayday! Houston, we have a problem._ "Whatever," was all Jessette could say, and rolled her eyes.

"Girls," her mom's voice came from the intercom. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," they both chorused, shooting daggers at each other.

"Then come on downstairs for lunchtime."

Jessette crossed the room and strutted oh- so perfectly towards the dining table, her iPhone was secured in her jacket pocket looking forward to text her friends.

Carmela, the cook had made dinner and even though Jessette was angry she wasn't with her friends, her mouth still watered with the smell of filet minion. She took a few bites of her lunch then took her phone out to text Skye.

**MODELQUEEN**: hey u there Skye?

**SKYEHIGH**: yeah I'm here

**MODELQUEEN**: Where r u?

**SKYEHIGH**: I'm Froth w/ S and B. They say Hey!

**MODELQUEEN**: Hey girlies. Ew, is that stalkerish dyke w/ u?

**SKYEHIGH**: That dyke faced copying fat ass. And if I so much as see her within a fifty-meter radius from where I'm sitting, I'm going to murder her in her sleep in three seconds flat. Hahaha Jk!

**MODELQUEEN**: Lol neway, I'm at the luncheon, but I'll ask if I can meet up with you guys.

**SKYEHIGH**: K crossing my fingers for you :)

"Hey Mom? Do you think I could go to the mall and meet up with Skye, Brett and Lashaye at Froth? We have a few more things to finalize for the…party." Jessette glanced over at Kara and felt hesitant about mentioning the gathering in front of the bipolar bitch.

"Sure. Maybe you'd like to take Kara along to meet your friends? They've never met her before."

"Uh…" she stalled. "Well the plans are kind of top-secret…" Jessette trailed off.

Her mom rolled her eyes. "How secret could a _party_ be?"

"It just is." Why was her mother trying to push Kara and her closer? They didn't like each other. The girl just bitched out on her an hour ago!

"That's all right, Aunt Lena. I'm a little jet-lagged, I think I'm going to go to the hotel and rest."

"If you're sure darling. Jessette and her friends are throwing a little soirée today at some club downtown. If you're up to it, I'm sure they'd let you go." _NO! Mom, stop! _

"I might be later. I doubt it highly though," Kara appeased. _Whew. _But Kara shot her a look that didn't make her feel too comfortable.

"Well the offer's on the table, just in case. Rodney can give you girls a ride," her mother replied. _No it isn't. I picked it up._

Silently fuming, Jessette informed Skye she'd be there in a half hour. This was unbelievable. Was her mother attempting to put her social status in the red zone?

**SKYEHIGH**: Yay! I'll tell Shaye and Brett.

She quickly went up the stairs to grab her party dress, shoes, accessories, and makeup and tossed them in a Jimmy Choo tote, not really in the mood to tolerate the presence of Kara, and dash out to the car.

She flung the door open and there was Kara, looking calm and cool, sipping on an Evian bottle. "Move," Jessette ordered.

"You can't boss me around. Say please." Kara grinned and placed her water bottle in a cup older.

Jessette sighed. This was her car, no way was she saying please. Jessette and Kara stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She'd be late. Finally, Kara huffed and moved over.

"That's what I thought," Jessette responded smugly. She slid one red flat in and the other and slammed to door behind her, refusing to look at Kara.

They drove in silence until they were three blocks from the hotel then, "Why do you hate me so much," Kara asked suddenly. Jessette gasped and pressed a button to slide the partition up so Rodney couldn't hear their conversation.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me? Ever since we were kids, you've hated me, or teased me about something."

"That's because there's always something to tease about," Jessette tossed off, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"But even now while I'm picture-perfect, you still ridicule me."

Jessette still refused to even throw a glance to the pathetic loser next to her. She wasn't worth it. Jessette remained silent until they arrived at the Mondrian hotel.

Kara got out the car, but before walking away, she asked. "Do you hate me, or something? Did I offend you in some way?"

She snorted and glared at Kara. "No. You aren't worth hating. Dislike is a better word." With that she slammed the door. Before Rodney pulled away, she stared out the tinted window at a shocked Kara.

**-Pretties-**

_**~Kara~**_

_God, what is her problem? I try to be mean like her, she hates me. That's understandable, but I try to be nice, and she hates me. There's no way to please this chick!_

"Kara West. I'm staying in penthouse suite 730," she told the front clerk.

The woman, whose nametag read, Rhonda, snobbily gave her an up and down then said, "Are you sure? You're a kid."

"If you'd like me to give Aunt Lena a call I'd be happy to," Kara replied, pulling her phone out her pocket.

"I doubt your aunt could help out in this situation."

Kara raised an eyebrow. Rhonda asked for it. She dialed the sacred number. "Yeah. Hi Aunt Lena. There's a little problem at the hotel, I was hoping you could fix it?" Kara paused. "She wants to talk to you," she said with a sweet smile.

Rhonda scowled at her. "Yes, hello. I was just telling your niece I didn't think she was staying in the penthouse suite." After a few seconds Rhonda's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry Mrs. Messerschmidt. I didn't check the records." Pause. "I assure you I didn't know it was you! Yes. Yes ma'am. No ma'am. Absolutely. Goodbye Mrs. Messerschmidt." Rhonda handed Kara her phone and said, "Here's your pass key darling. All the items in the fridge are on the house. I am truly sorry for the misunderstanding."

Kara smirked. "I'm sure you are. My stay better be satisfying or else."

"Understood. How long will you be staying?" Poor Rhonda. She hoped Kara was a one-weeker. Hardly.

"I'll be here for at least a year. Or more," she added.

"I see."

"Yes. You do see. Goodbye Rhonda." Kara turned and headed towards the elevator. She pressed the button of her floor and just before stepping in the transparent glass space she called, "Where are my bags?"

"They've been sent to your room already."

Kara slid in the elevator and shot to the top floor.

**-Pretties-**

_**~Jessette~**_

Jessette quickly entered Froth and spotted Skye and Brett talking to a few girls from their school buzzing around their table and headed towards them.

"Hey pretties," she greeted her friends.

"Hey pretty," her friend said back, hugging her.

"We thought you couldn't come until five because of that luncheon you were having," Brett said, her gray eyes confused.

"Uh…yeah! Well the sushi went bad so everybody left early, giving me a chance to come," she lied. She felt bad, but lying was created for a reason; to shield the truth.

Brett shrugged. "O.K," and took a sip of her mocha cappuccino while Jessette silently exhaled.

"That's…convenient," Skye said, her icy blue eyes reaching deep into Jessette's soul.

"Yeah, well. You know? Small mocha cappuccino, extra whipped cream," she ordered to a passing waitress.

"So are you girls done shopping yet," she questioned, spying all the shopping bags around the table. Seeing they were not being spoken to any longer, the other girls left the table with confused faces.

"Hardly," Lashaye exclaimed, returning to the table from the bathroom. "We're just getting started."

"Where'd you hit so far?"

"Bebe for some new gym shoes, Juicy Couture for new sweat suits, Nike for gym clothes and shoes," Skye prattled off.

"Whew, nothing major. I didn't miss much." Jessette smiled brightly. "Visa was beginning to feel neglected."

"Well then why don't we get a move on? It's 1:30 and the party's at six. That only gives us about four hours," Brett reminded them. Jessette took a sip of her cappuccino and flipped her hair.

"True. Where to," Skye asked, looking around at them.

"Betsey Johnson," Jessette yelled the same time Brett said Ralph Lauren and Lashaye shouted Armani Exchange.

Skye tossed her orange slushie in the garbage and grinned at them then announced, "Let's hit 'em all."


	5. That's Enough, Instigator

Hey everyone! Sydney and Shade here! We're not happy with the amount of reviews we've gotten which has reached a grand total of…

__

_**1**_

_**Can you see why we're upset and can you lift our spirits?**_

We'd like to have at least TWO more reviews for two different people. And thank you Johnnycake Lover for being our first review! Shade wrote this chapter for you especially!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**That's Enough, Instigator **

_**~Brett~**_

**(Song: GNO- Miley Cyrus)**

"Oh my god, I'm exhausted," Brett huffed as she plopped into a purple plush chair in the back VIP room at Saks Skye arranged for them ahead of time.

"You literally did shop until you dropped, didn't you," Lashaye teased, setting her bags on the large pink carpet in the middle of the room.

Brett glared at her playfully. "Shut the fuck up Shaye."

"Potty mouth are we," Jessette chimed in. "My, my, what would your mother say," she continued, giggling.

"Oh, excuse me." Skye got up, getting into the game. "Do _please _shut the fuck up," she said with pleading eyes. Lashaye, Brett and Jessette collapsed into giggles and soon the girls were clutching their stomachs.

"This place is really awesome," Brett commented once she got her breath. The room was decorated in zebra print, hot pink, and royal purple with bits of green. She looked around taking in her surroundings.

"Glad you like it," a voice said from behind her said. Brett whirled around, seeing a wildly dressed teenage girl. Long black bangs in her almost-clear blue eyes, shorter spiky black hair then long in the back, a white tutu skirt, blue tie-dye leggings, a bright yellow long sleeve top, denim hot pink vest, five clunky chains around her neck, and black knee high leather biker boots made her look out of the ordinary and cute.

"Hey Robin!" Skye greeted the girl with a hug. _Is there anyone she doesn't recognize?_ Brett thought.

"Skye-Blue! How's you're mom," Robin asked, smiling. Brett exchanged a look with Lashaye and Jessette that proved to show they were as bemused as I was.

"Uh…Skye? Who is she," Brett questioned.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry guys. This is my cousin Robin. She gave my cell a ring when she heard about our party and said she could totally hook us up, right?" Skye looked at her cousin who nodded and smiled.

"Absolutely. The paparazzi are going to be battling for a shot of you all when I'm done." With that, she clapped and a left the room, returning with two racks of clothes and then leaving once again and entering the room with two more racks.

"Now, Skye gave me pictures of each of you and your dress sizes so I could pick out suitable outfits," Robin explained, looking at each of us. "Each rack is labeled with a note card with your name on it. Find it and proceed to experiment with the skinny jeans, tops, dresses and accessories." She smiled and pressed a button on the wall, and 3oh!3's _Starstrukk_ blasted from concealed speakers. "Now let's _pre_-party! Whoohoo," Robin whooped.

Brett slipped on a silk apple green halter mini-dress and turned to Skye. "What do you think of this," she asked tentatively, smoothing out the bottom.

"It looks great." Skye paused. "Raise your arms," she directed. Brett did so, and her lacy pink Victoria Secret underwear peeked out from underneath her dress.

"Pass," Skye decided, and turned back to her own rack, pulling out her first outfit, a gold Ella Moss tube top with tiny gold stripes, True Religion tiny dark wash denim shorts and brown cowboy boots. _Of course the first outfit she finds is perfect for her _Brett thought enviously.

"How do I look," Skye asked all of us, twirling to model her ensemble.

"You look great," Brett answered honestly. Jessette glanced up from strapping up some heels and shrugged. "You look good, but keep looking. Or add something." Skye checked her self out in one wall completely covered in mirror.

"Yeah, it looks ok, but I think it'd look better on you, B."

Brett strolled up next to her and looked at them both in the mirror. "You think so?" I put on the outfit then decided it needed something. _Hmm…_ I pulled off a brown leather jacket made to look weathered.

Skye nodded profusely. "Definitely." Skye stripped out of her outfit and handed it to Brett and bounced over to Brett's rack, pulling out a red plaid boyfriend shirt. "If I can have this."

"Take it," Brett waved it away, changing into her new outfit. Skye whipped the top off and pulled a pair of khaki drawstring shorts from her rack with a purple racerback tank that had a large picture of a sunset on it.

"Beach chic," Skye announced. Twisting a turning to get better looks of herself she said, "I don't normally choose the first outfit I find, but this is perfect." She tied the front ends of her plaid top. "How about you guys."

"I'm done," Brett pronounced, finished strapping on some bejeweled ankle sandals and added a ton of bangles on my arm, completing her look.

"Line up Pretties," Skye demanded and Jessette, Lashaye and I stood side by side. Lashaye was wearing a BCBG forest green drop-waist smock dress that hit mid thigh with a wide brown belt around her waist. Wooden bangles and Prada thong sandals with moccasin fringe, along with thin gold hoops in her ears made her look fabulous.

Jessette had on a short navy blue Marc Jacobs sundress with gold Chloé clunky wedges, and gold palm tree earrings, and a matching sun necklace. Underneath her dress she wore jean Diesel capri's.

Skye walked in front of us slowly like an army general, inspecting us from head to toe. "Jessette, ditch the capri's. Less is more, at least in this situation. Brett, go grab that leather wristlet. And I love the blazer; it's so hard. Lashaye, the green really complements your skin tone, but get rid of the belt and let your dress loose."

Skye took a deep breath. "Great job ladies, take out your credit cards, and pack up your bags. Check your phones also for a text from me. Inside the text is a Microsoft attachment with a checklist." Brett snatched up her phone from the coffee table and opened the text.

**Find a new place for the party **

**Find outfits for the party **

**Get school clothes + supplies **

**Find new crushes- BGBG!!!!!!! **

**Rule the school-As always **

"Uhm, Skye? What does BGBG stand for," Lashaye asked tentatively. Brett was glad she asked instead of herself.

"Before Gabbana Becomes Gap," Skye answered shortly, shifting through her bag for her black card.

We started off toward the register. "When did you come up with that," Lashaye asked.

"This morning, a little bit before you came over. I want those socks too," Skye told the girl at the cash register who Brett could have sworn looked a little familiar.

"Lena Messerschmidt? OMG. Is your mom the actress Lena Messerschmidt? I loved her in Life's Dance! Is her favorite color really apricot or rose-pink? Does she have the same bathtub as Mariah Carey? What her favorite s-,"

Skye held a hand up. "That's enough, instigator. You aren't paid to ask me about my mother. You're paid to ring up clothes you can't afford. Now do your job so I can leave in your middle-class misery."

Brett thought that was a little mean, but she was smart enough not to say so and just placed her items on the counter.

"But I'm not m-," she girl tried to argue.

"Hello," Skye replied brusquely. "Ring up my friends' clothing so I can get out of here."

_You don't have to be so rude_, Brett thought. Once again she remained silent and gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"Sure, just as long as we can hit True Religion soon," Jessette insisted.

"Uhm, you can hit True, while I hit _that_," Skye said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hotties at two o'clock! One for each of us. Flip the hair and casually look in their direction."

"Oh."

"My.

"God."

**-Pretties-**

_**~Lashaye~ **_

__

_**(I Want Candy- Aaron Carter) **_

__

"That boy has got it going on," Lashaye exclaimed.

"Which one," a mesmerized Brett stared.

Skye shook her head. "All of them."

All four boys were sitting at a table in the food court, the tables surrounding them filled with ogling girls.

Just then, one with spiky brown hair and cool blue eyes looked up at Lashaye and held her gaze for three seconds then smiled and looked away.

"Omigod," she shrieked, and grabbed Skye's arm. "I've found my crush!"

"Be cool," Skye shrugged her off. "We don't even know them. Let's find out more about them then we'll decide."

"Hey, there's those wannabes Kiera Gottlieb and Francesca Jerrie. They're right beside

the hotties," Jessette pointed out.

Kiera and Francesca hung on the fringes of popularity. The A-listers only put up with them because they would do whatever to took to become one of them.

"Great idea. Be nice girls. Hey Kiera! Hi Franny! What's up girls," Skye called out.

"Hi Skye. OMG Fran, it's Skye," Kiera said excitably.

"I know Keke! I can't believe it!"

"Hi girls," Skye greeted them. "We were hoping you ladies would be done eating so we could have your table." She gave them a challenging look.

It wasn't needed. Kiera and Francesca got up even though their salads were only halfway done.

"Thanks girls! See you later," Lashaye said preppily.

"Oh, bye," they said, waving as they walked away.

"God. Finally," Brett sighed. "Time to commence operation eye candy."


End file.
